


An Unexpected Affliction

by mikeyspankme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, this is bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael breaks his arm and Luke just so happens to be volunteering at the hospital when he comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Affliction

Michael was livid. His best friend, Calum, had forced him to ride the handlebars of his bicycle. Calum, somehow, managed to brake unexpectedly. Michael had flown off the front of the bike and landed on his arm in an awkward manner. As it turned out, he'd most likely broken his arm. He just had to wait in Sydney General A&E until someone called his name and he could finally see a doctor. Surprisingly, the hospital was bustling with people at 2:30 on a Friday afternoon. 

Michael hated it. 

"Mike, I am so, so, sorry. I feel terrible about this.” The brunette next to him continued to apologise profusely. He’d been doing it for the past hour since the accident had happened, but Michael didn’t care. His mum was going to be pissed, the bill would be ridiculous, and now he couldn’t play the guitar. So, no he wasn’t going to forgive him. 

“Whatever, Hood.”

“Mike, please don’t be mad at me! I didn’t mean to!” Calum pouted, his brown eyes watering and his bottom lip protruding out. Cal was definitely very good at doing the puppy dog pout; so good that Michael almost forgave him. Almost. 

“Hood, just stop. Why are you even here?” Michael muttered under his breath. His good arm instinctively went to cross the injured one, but then he realised how stupid that would be. One couldn’t be rebellious and punk rock without both arms being crossed. 

“You know what, Clifford? You can go screw yourself. I'm leaving.” Calum stood up, the uncomfortable hospital chair beneath him screeching backwards, and stalked out of the waiting room. Michael couldn’t believe it. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t need you anyway.” He grumbled ruefully as he watched his best friend since year 7 walk away, leaving him all alone in an unfamiliar hospital. The red haired boy sat there, angry, alone, and pissed off for quite a while. No one was answering his texts. His mum wasn’t picking up and he knew that in a reverse situation where he was the one not answering her calls, he’d be grounded forever and she would yell at him. Parents were weird and hypocritical and filled with such high standards. He didn’t understand that.  
Michael sat restlessly for over an hour in the waiting room. His feet nervously tapped the bland white tile, annoying a couple a few chairs over from him. He didn’t care though. This was how he dealt with the anxiety and the pain. A nice beat soothed him; it always had. Since he could first remember, music helped with everything. Get grounded for something ridiculous? Music. Fail your math test? Music. Need to get the courage to come out to all your friends and family? Naturally, music. It was his saving grace. Without music, he probably would be dead. 

“-Clifford? Michael Clifford?” Michael was lulled out of his thoughts by the sound of heaven. No, it was only a voice. A boy’s voice. He looked up to see who had said his name. His breath hitched. The boy was absolutely beautiful with quiffed blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and the nicest legs he had ever seen. While he was wearing black skinny jeans, he was also wearing one of those nurse shirts. What were they called? Oh, yeah, scrubs. 

“That’s me.” Michael rushed out, his voice deep and grovelly. The blond's head snapped up, his eyes caught Michael’s, and subconsciously, the blond boy bit his lip. Wait, was that a lip ring? Michael had to have had a concussion, too. The boy barely looked eighteen, much less like someone who would get a piercing. He seemed too cleancut. 

“Um, hi, come with me, please?” Without saying anything, Michael stood up and followed the other boy. He lead them down one of the corridors; both were silent. Michael’s eyes traveled all over, looking at the other people in the hospital. All of them in this wing were here for emergencies and he could tell with some people exactly what that emergency was. One woman in her mid-fourties had bruises up and down her arms and legs. Probably an abusive spouse. A guy around his age was sat up in a bed, an IV hooked into him. His eyes were dark and his skin pale. Michael guessed he either overdosed or had alcohol poisoning. He’d seen it plenty of times before. 

“Um, where exactly are you leading me?” Michael spoke up softly. The pain in his body was pretty hard to deal with at the moment and if he tried to speak any louder, he would end up sounding like that. He definitely didn’t want to admit to the boy how much pain he was in; he wanted to impress him and most guys didn’t think admitting to pain was “hot”. So, he’d elected to keep it to himself. He’d tell his doctor about the pain. 

“Radiology. They have to x-ray your arm, to see where exactly it is broken and to what degree.” The blond explained curtly. 

“Oh. Okay.” 

The blond opened the door to one of the rooms at the end of the corridor and gestured Michael inside. The nineteen year old did so and is instructed to wait until the x-ray tech gets there. The x-ray tech gets to the room in less than five minutes, and upon his arrival, Michael got ready to get the x-ray picture taken. He really didn't listen to what the blond was saying, just watched his lips move and absentmindedly did what he thought was proper. It worked and in several minutes, which feel like hours to the boy, the doctors had all they needed from Michael. 

“Your arm is definitely broken. Right here,” Dr. Alkhurst pointed to the x-ray of Michael’s lower arm. He rolled his eyes, he could have told himself that. “You’re going to need a cast all the way up to the elbow. It’ll take a couple months to heal, Mr. Clifford.” 

“Fuck,” Michael mumbled under his breath. A couple months??? He couldn’t play guitar for months. His entire summer was going to be wasted. Was he even going to be able to play video games? If he had to go all summer without video games and guitar, he’d scream. Legit scream. 

“Luke, take him to a room. I’ll have one of the orthopedics come by in the next hour. Stay with him while he waits. Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself any worse.” Dr. Alkhurst turned to Michael himself, “Good luck with the healing, son. And try not to do whatever it is you did again.” 

Both of the boys nodded. Dr. Alkhurst left. 

“What did you do?” Luke asked as he lead Michael out of the radiology room and to his own room. Michael debated on what to tell him. Should he tell the truth or should he lie and make himself look better? Well, if he lied, Luke might find out and then hate him forever. However, if he told the truth, Luke would think he was stupid and reckless. Neither of the options sounded good. So, he thought, what would Luke do? 

He told the truth. 

“Wow, that was really quite a boring story.”

“Oi! Rude.” Michael stuck his tongue out at Luke, grinning. 

“It’s the truth! I thought maybe you would’ve gotten into a fight at the bar with some lad twice your size.” 

“First of all, if that happened, I’d be dead. I’m not the fighting type. Second of all, why would I pick a fight with some lad twice my size? That sounds like suicide.”

Luke shrugged and took a right down the next hallway. His strides were long and by the time Michael had turned the corner, Luke was already opening a door halfway down the hall. Now, Michael might not have been that much shorter than Luke, but his legs definitely were. Luke’s legs were like a gazelle’s, long and graceful. “Here’s your room.” 

The green eyed boy walked in and laid down on the hospital bed. He wasn’t tired, not at all. He just really hated the chairs and was too lazy to stand. “You never did answer my question. Why would I get into a fight with a lad at the bar?” 

The younger boy’s cheeks flushed a light pink shade and his eyes glanced down at the ground. “Well, like, ya know, because he was flirting with your girlfriend? I imagine a guy like you has a girlfriend-” Luke stopped himself abruptly. Inwardly, Michael laughed. Him? Have a girlfriend? That was hilarious. 

“A guy like me? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know. Like, um, you’re attractive, you have a cool piercing, and you obviously have a good taste in music.” Luke gestured to Michael’s black Nirvana shirt. If possible, Michael fell a little bit more in like with Luke. Not many people around Sydney liked anything that wasn’t on the top 100s chart. It was a nice surprise. 

“Well thanks, Lukey, but I don’t have a girlfriend. In fact, I’m not even remotely interested in girls.” Michael winked suggestively at the younger boy. Luke stood there, frozen in shock. Michael’s mind raced. Shit, was Luke not gay?? Did he read the signals wrong? He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. What if Luke was homophobic???

But all of these questions, these horrendous thoughts, stopped when Luke said two words. 

“Me too.” 

For the next hour, the two boys talked non-stop. They chattered on about anything and everything. Never was there ever an awkward silence. Never did one judge the other. They were completely open and honest. Michael loved it more than anything he had ever experienced before. So when the orthopedist came into the room, Michael was kind of sad. What if he never got to talk to Luke again? 

“I’m Dr. Sarajevo. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Michael. Now, let’s get right down to business. You need a cast to reset the bone. Do you have any color preference?” 

Michael thought about it for a minute. “Blue.” If he couldn’t talk to Luke again, he at least wanted to remember his gorgeous eyes. And the cast would serve as that reminder.

Two hours later, Michael had his blue, blue cast on. It was exactly the color of Luke’s eyes, which made Michael grin every time he looked at it. He was about to leave the hospital and for that he felt happy. And sad. He hated hospitals with a passion; they always smelled too heavily of disinfectant and they were too impersonal. However, he really liked Luke and didn’t want to leave the adorable blond. As soon as he got the release papers, though, he’d have to leave. 

“Knock, knock.” Michael’s head jerked up towards the door. Luke stood there, a smile on his angelic face and papers in his hand. “Hey, Mikey. I’ve got your release papers here. You just have to sign them.” 

“Thanks, Lukey. Hey, would you, um, mind signing my cast while I sign these papers?” 

“Uh, yes! Duh! That would be great. Am I the first?” Luke bounded over to the bed and handed the papers and a pen to Michael. 

“Yup. But please, please, do not write ‘First’ like someone in YouTube comments or else I will hunt you down and kill you.” Michael started to sign the papers with his good arm. 

“Ooh, feisty. Luke likes.” Luke joked, as he pulled out a red Sharpie and carefully wrote on the part of the cast over Michael's wrist. 

“Shut up, Luke.” Michael groaned teasingly. Luke didn’t take it seriously though and just laughed. Michael rolled his eyes and set the papers down on the table. 

“Well, Mikey, you’re free to leave now. Be careful next time, yeah?” Luke smirked at the redhead, picked up the papers, and walked out of the hospital room. Michael would be lying if he said he didn’t watch his ass in those skin tight jeans. He was a butt kind of guy, no one can blame him. Especially with Luke, because his was especially nice. 

Michael grabbed his phone and saw Calum had replied to his text. About an hour ago, Michael had realized how stupid he’d been. So, he sent a text apologising to Cal in which he profusely claimed he was a downright dick, but that Calum was the best friend he had. 

Cal-Pal: Ik, ik. im great. im also here to pick you up so get your arse outside. 

And so, Michael fast-walked out of the hospital and to the car Cal had borrowed from his mum. 

“Thanks so much, Cal. Sorry I was such a dick.”

“It’s all good, Mike. As long as I can be the first to sign your cast.” The brunette grinned at the blue cast, but then frowned. “Who the hell is Luke? And why did he get to sign it before I did?” 

“Oh, he’s one of the volunteer people at the hospital...Sorry, Cal, but I really liked him and I don’t think I’ll ever talk to him again, so.” Michael pouted in the passenger seat at just the thought of not being able to talk to Luke ever again. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” 

“What do you mean?” But instead of answering Michael’s question, he nodded down at the cast. Michael looked down for the first time to see what Luke had written. 

In sloppy, red handwriting were the words ‘Call me sometime, Clifford ~Lukey xx’ and a ten digit number that Michael would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope y'all enjoyed it. If you did, kudos would be lovely :)


End file.
